La postal
by marati2011
Summary: Unos muchachos empiezan su historia de amor en la infancia, pero deben enfrentar la separación en contra de la voluntad de ambos. No obstante, una tarjeta será el nexo que años después volverá a reunirlos. Basada en hechos reales.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, heme de nuevo, con un fanfic de Noodle y 2D y Paula y Murdoc. Quiero dedicar el fanfic a Jesús, en esta Semana Santa, a mis abuelos –especialmente a mi abuela, quien está delicada de salud- y a los señores Hannah y Michael Goldstein, cuya historia de amor se cuenta en la revista Selecciones de diciembre de 1985, en el artículo _La carta en la billetera._ Que tengan todos una feliz Pascua de Resurrección, los quiero con todo el corazón.

La postal

Capítulo I

El pequeño Muds avanzó cauteloso por el jardín, con pasitos breves, y dirigió una tímida mirada al objeto que llevaba. No pudo evitar una sonrisa y un rubor tenue pasó por sus mejillas.

-Pau.

Al fin llegó a un balcón, emitió un silbido y apareció una niña en la puerta. Como Murdoc, poseía cabellos negros, y sus ojos oscuros brillaron al fijarse en los orbes de carmín y de ébano del recién llegado, tan desiguales que mucha gente del orfanato, incluso adultos, evitaban cualquier contacto con el chico, sin reparar en la ternura de su alma.

-¿No te vio la directora?

-No, te traje una postal.

Trepó ágilmente por un árbol, se apoyó en la rama ubicada frente a la ventana de Paula y tendió el regalo. Una playa de fina arena y solemne mar surcado por varios barcos cautivó a la criatura. Con una caligrafía muy graciosa, él había escrito: "Cuando seamos mayores, nos casaremos". Y se veía un dibujo que representaba las siluetas de dos personas tomadas de la mano, con algunas flores alrededor.

-¿Qué hace ese mocoso acá?

-¡Señora!

Una anciana que seguramente fue bella en su juventud se aproximó al árbol, seguida de un hombre de rostro abyecto, hizo una seña y el tipo agarró al niño del cuello de la camisa y lo llevó afuera.

-¡Paula! –alargó su brazo.

-¡Murdoc!

La pequeña extendió una mano, pero sus lágrimas no conmovieron a la directora de la casa para huérfanos.

-Él no debe acercarse nunca más.

-No es una mala persona, lo puedo asegurar en el altar del templo.

-Su padre era un borracho, además tengo entendido que su hermano se dedica al hurto, no debes juntarte con alguien tan indecente.

-¡Basta! –apretó los puños-. ¡Usted no puede juzgarlo!

-¡Ingrata! –la abofeteó.

La chica quedó de rodillas y agradeció haber ocultado la postal bajo su blusa. La ancianita, compungida, se inclinó y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Un día, Paulita, comprenderás que hice bien en alejarte de tan nefasta influencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Este capítulo lo dedico a Gabriel García Márquez, quien en paz descanse. Macondo está de luto, mas las mariposas amarillas vuelan liberadas, como dice la canción de Óscar Chávez titulada _Los cien años de Macondo. _

Capítulo II

Veinte años después, una joven pelivioleta, que en su dulce rostro presentaba adorables ojos del color de las esmeraldas, llegó al orfanato a trabajar como profesora de música. Bailaba de tal manera que algunos niños juraban que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, cantaba con voz melodiosa y podía pasar horas enteras componiendo canciones sin manifestar cansancio o aburrimiento. Se llamaba Miho, aunque tendían a apodarle Noodle, por ende la dama no culpaba a los estudiantes de pensar que era su nombre real.

-¿Te ha gustado Gran Bretaña. Noods?

-Es más bella de lo que sospeché, Paula.

La maestra dedicó una sonrisa a la nueva directora del orfanato. La anciana que crió a Paula había muerto hacía un año atrás, sin revelar el paradero de Murdoc. La virgen pensaba en él constantemente y a menudo lloraba, pasando los suaves dedos por su postal.

Al cabo de unos meses, la extranjera descubrió por casualidad el obsequio del muchacho, entre unos documentos de su amiga, y la doncella le contó su historia, animada por la comprensión de aquella grácil docente.

-¿Lo amabas mucho?

-Estaba loca por Muds.

Los ojos de la mujer se posaron en el balcón.

-Cuando perdí a mi familia, la viuda me tomó bajo su cuidado y muchos chicos sintieron envidia, por eso crecí escuchando insultos y hasta afronté bromas crueles. Jamás supe cómo Murdoc convenció a los pequeños de que me dejaran en paz y de a poco surgió una gran amistad.

Miho observó conmovida a Paula, quien inclino la cabeza.

-¿Vamos a por un helado? –preguntó.

-¿Un helado? –se extrañó ella.

-Hace calor, es verano.

-Pero, Noodle, no gastes…

-Oh, tú has sido bondadosa conmigo, por favor, acepta la invitación.

Tanto insistió la nipona que la inglesa no tuvo otra alternativa que asentir. Sin embargo, al cruzar el portón, un sujeto pasó disimuladamente frente al edificio y acto seguido se escuchó un grito.

-¡El bolso!

El tipo agarró el bolsito de Pau y echó a correr.

-¿Amiga, estás bien? –Noodle la abrazó.

-Sí, al menos no te lastimó –la señorita correspondió el gesto.

-¿Puedo ayudar?

Un hombre delgado, con su cabello azul brillando bajo los rayos de sol y enigmáticos ojitos negros, se precipitó hacia Miho y Paula. Tras comprobar que no se encontraban heridas, escuchó atentamente la explicación y fue en busca del delincuente.

-¡Tenga cuidado! -pidió Noods.

-No tema, volveremos a vernos.

El corazón de la asiática palpitó con fuerza, su acompañante recordó la última vez que habló con su amigo de infancia y elevó una plegaria para que la profesional de cabellera morada y el gallardo mozo no conocieran el dolor que la había destruido.

Aunque en ningún instante el desconocido volteó, sintió sobre su persona la mirada de la pedagoga y supo que daría su vida por cuidarla, si fuera preciso.


	3. Chapter 3

Les presento mis disculpas porque el relato no ha sido extenso, gracias a la gente que se tomó la molestia de leer y comentar, recuerden que con amor todo es posible en esta vida. Este capítulo lo dedico a arluna96, NoodleZ01, nekonudoru theG-fanrocker, Ryu1113 y princesajaponesa. Si alguien desea conocer la historia de Mike y Hannah, la narraré con gusto. Nos vemos.

Capítulo III

El joven parecía débil pero resultó ser un corredor veloz y no tardó en alcanzar al criminal. Hizo una zancadilla para detenerlo, pidió ayuda a gritos y un muchacho de tez verdosa, que lucía uniforme de policía, esposó al ladrón.

-Eres valeroso.

-Sólo trataba de socorrer a unas personas –se sonrojó.

-Me llamo Murdoc.

-Un placer conocerte, Stuart.

Un comisario negrito de nombre Russell condujo al asaltante a una celda, su amigo Del subió a una patrulla para buscar a Paula y Noods y la hermosa secretaria, Cyber, ofreció un poco de café y rosquillas a ambos chicos.

Muds notó que la punta de algo sobresalía del bolsito y abrió el cierre sin ánimo de ser curioso, sólo pretendiendo guardar lo que fuera que asomara y de pronto sus labios temblaron.

-¿Qué sucede? –Stu le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Esto lo reconozco.

Tomó la tarjeta, la mostró a sus acompañantes y suspiró.

-Hace dos décadas, cuando cumplí cinco años, conocí a una niña que vivía bajo la tutela de la directora de un orfanato, quien se enteró por casualidad de que mi hermano estaba encarcelado, porque debía robar para que nos mantuviéramos, y mi padre se dio al alcohol por no superar la muerte de mi madre.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

La secretaria se sentó a su lado y le acarició el brazo.

-Esa viuda creyó que yo era una mala influencia y no permitió que la visitara. Vagando por las calles, llegué a una iglesia, desfallecido, y un sacerdote me dio asilo y contactó a un matrimonio sin hijos para que me adoptaran. Gracias a ellos, tuve un hogar en la capital, estudié y, pensando en mi papá y en el pobre Hannibal, que en paz descansen, tomé la decisión de ser un carabinero, para demostrar que uno puede elegir el buen camino, independiente de su pasado y su entorno.

-Hombre, que ejemplo para los otros seres tratados con dureza –murmuró Russ, estupefacto

2D, como apodaban a Stuart, fue el primero en sentir una bocina, se dirigió a la entrada y regresó con Del, Miho y Pau.

-¿Paula, lo reconoces?

Ella cambió de color, dio un paso hacia el oficial y pronto sus dedos se entrelazaron.

-Ah, te he echado de menos.

-Lo sé, no dejé de recordarte.

-Lo que ha de ser, será –Del, contento, susurró esas palabras con dulzura.

Noodle y Stu intercambiaron una mirada y permanecieron un rato silenciosos. Entonces, él rozó por accidente el brazo de ella, quien no rehuyó el contacto. Murdoc y Paula fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro.

Tiempo después, se celebró la boda de los pelinegros y, al año siguiente, llegaron al altar la pelivioleta y el peliazul. Por supuesto, Cyborg, Del y Russell fueron invitados de honor en los dos casamientos. Impresionados por lo ocurrido, los tres amigos adquirieron un album en una tienda de antigüedades y no tardaron en llenarlo de las postales más lindas que se puedan localizar. Ni ellos, ni Noods, ni 2D se imaginaron alguna vez a unos adultos de veinticinco años comportándose como niños de un lustro en una ceremonia tan especial, pero todos se emocionaron al ser testigos del final perfecto para la historia de un amor que se mantuvo en dos almas puras durante dos décadas y permanecería en el universo para siempre.

Fin.

Fin.


End file.
